The present invention relates to a sanitary lavatory seat and more particularly to a structure for providing a right and a left paper or plastic roll for stretching to respectively cover the right and the left lavatory seat plates so as to keep the lavatory seat always in a sanitary condition.
A regular lavatory bowl comprises a lavatory seat and a lavatory cover that can be lifted. Any person who uses a lavatory bowl shall have to sit on the lavatory seat with one's thigh and hip. This is not sanitary, and furthermore a person who suffers from skin disease or infectious disease can easily to infect others. Although many people have noted this problem and tried to make improvements, there is still no product which has to be proven to be satisfactory.
In order to settle the above-mentioned problems, the present invention has finally been created with a main object of providing a sanitary lavatory seat which is always kept in a clean and sanitary condition for use.
The sanitary lavatory seat, according to the present invention, is mainly comprised of : a lavatory seat, the front end of said lavatory seat having bilaterally a transverse flat portion, and a casing fixedly allocated at the back of lavatory bowl; said casing comprising interiorly one set of paper roll wheel axles and one take-up wheel axle; said paper roll wheel axles are for allocation of paper rolls;the terminal end of each paper roll is pulled out of the casing from a bottom hole to cover the top surface of the lavatory seat and to be deflected at the front end of the lavatory seat to run under the bottom of the lavatory seat and finally to wind round the take-up wheel axle; said take-up wheel axle is connected with a driving mechanism; by means of the driving mechanism, the take-up wheel axle is rotated and to let the paper wind round the take-up wheel axle so as to let the papers that cover the right and left-hand surfaces of the lavatory seat make a synchronous movement for a fixed length, i.e. to let the seated paper move to conceal itself behind the lavatory seat around the take-up wheel axle, and at the same time, to let clean and new paper cover the lavatory seat 2 for next use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a satitary lavatory seat wherein the casing is mainly comprised of a bottom holder, a middle holder and two side covers; said bottom holder comprises slots at the bottom for fixation of the bottom holder onto a lavatory bowl at the back, a connection hole at the front for connection of the bottom holder with the lavatory seat, and division walls around its periphery and the middle part to divide itself into three portions; said middle holder is fixed at the center and said side covers are bilaterally allocated at both ends; said middle holder comprises bilaterally one protruding wheel axle at each side for allocation of a paper roll, and a take-up wheel axle at the lower portion with both ends of the take-up wheel axle protruding beyond the side walls of the middle holder for the terminal end of the paper roll to wind thereabout; the present sanitary lavatory seat also comprises a driving mechanism which is to set a sector gear at the wheel axle for 2 paper roll, and to set a vertical axle at the top of the middle holder in the center with one hand wheel attached at the top end and with one sector gear attached at the lower end letting the sector gear engage the sector gear of the wheel axle, by means of manual operation whereby the take-up wheel axle is rotated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary lavatory seat wherein the driving mechanism is motorized, i.e. to set a driving motor in the middle holder of the casing to connect with the take-up wheel axle by means a gear or belt through a pivot joint so as to drive the take-up wheel to rotate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary lavatory seat wherein the take-up wheel axle is slipped with a wheel hub such that the waste paper of the paper roll can be easily removed for replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary seat wherein the flat portion at the front of the lavatory seat comprises bilaterally a downward lug at both sides on the bottom to prohibit right or left displacement of the paper of each paper roll.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary lavatory seat wherein the paper rolls or plastic rolls used are printed with marks to facilitate precise movement of the paper or the plastic.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art this detailed description.